


You can hold the world in your arms

by Premeditated_shitbag



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Premeditated_shitbag/pseuds/Premeditated_shitbag
Summary: An accident during a normal script reading leaves all three Warners shaken and Yakko with something on his mindJust some big brother Yakko and an excuse to slip some headcanons in there.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 30
Kudos: 416





	You can hold the world in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic so you wanna leave suggests or critiques go right ahead. Im aware this fic starts kinda abruptly but it was 4am. Sue me (don't actually i don't have money) ps yes i originally posted this on tumblr. I keep revising it.

They're going through lines and blocking on the stage for next week's episode. at the moment only Yakko and Slappy are reading, everyone else waiting and following along for their cue in the script when abruptly the sound of a crash froze everyone in their tracks.

Heads swivel and turn, looking for the source before a delayed wail of pain echoes from farther left of the stage. Dread shoots through Yakko's heart, a cold feeling washing over him like a bucket of ice has been dumped over his head while his back was turned

“Wakko!”

Before he's even conscious of it he's up and running, script abandoned somewhere behind him along with the calls of his cast and crew members as he flys, tearing across the stage and set, later he'll learn he ran faster than anyone has ever seen him go before, but right now all he can think of is the panic pounding through his heart, blood rushing in his ears and the ever-increasing cries of his baby brother. 

As he draws near he can see more crew members have formed a semicircle in front of a broken set piece, a large building prop used for destruction scenes in action films sits broken and falling apart before the crowd. Running up he can now also hear the soft cries of Dot as she calls Wakko's name. he can tell she's panicking 

“Move!” he snarls, finally making it to the crowd and, not slowing down, elbowing his way through. Knocking humans and toons alike out of his way as he goes. 

The beating of his heart doesn't settle as he comes to the front, eyes widening at the sight that greets him. Wakko is on the ground surrounded by broken planks and bits of concrete, sobbing as he holds his bare head in pain. Dot kneels beside him, Wakko's cap held tightly in her grasp as she shakes, repeatedly asking him what's wrong in a distressed voice

His arrival catches her attention though and immediately she’s stood up on shaky legs and run over to him, following beside him as he makes his way to Wakko

“Yakko! We were just playing! I didn't think it would break! I didn't think he'd fall! Is he hurt? Yakko! What's wrong with Wakko?” 

“It’s ok, I’m here Dot. Wakko will be fine” giving her a quick once over as he goes he can see she's dirty, with bits of concrete dust and splinters in her fur but nothing as worrying as Wakko collapsed on the ground.   
Finally, he reaches Wakko's side, sliding to his knees beside him 

“Hey buddy” he greets his brother softly. Choked cries are all that answer him as he scooches forward and leans closer to Wakko's hidden face 

“Come on buddy. Your big brother's here now, will you let me see your head?” he asks, gently taking hold of Wakko's writs he guides blue-clad arms down. away from the fetal position they were in before. inspecting his baby brother's fur-covered head as he does,  
lifting a hand and gently brushing longer fur out of the way Yakko looks at Wakko's scalp, pressing gently with his fingertips and absentmindedly rubbing up and down Wakko's other arm as he does. 

“What hurts little bro? Are you bleeding?” He asks a little desperate to get Wakko talking. Wakko is usually the quietest one out of the three but right now Yakko would give anything for his little brother to stop crying and answer him

A whimper is his only response, making Yakko's chest tighten 

“I need words here buddy”

“Not bleeding, just hurts”

A brief wave of relief passes through Yakko. Lifting both hands he gently smoothed over Wakko's head, running over his ears and cupping his jaw.

“That's good Wak, you're ok”

Tilting Wakko's head slowly side to side Yakko decided that Wakko just bumped his head during whatever fall happened and it scared him badly. He was definitely going to have someone more qualified look his little brother and sister over but for now, he thought, bringing Wakko's head forward and kissing him on the forehead, they were ok.

Gathering the younger Warner into his lap Yakko took a moment to just let Wakko settle and cling to him 

“You're all right Wak, I've got you” .

Cradling his brother, Yakko let Wakko tuck his head into the junction between his shoulder and neck. Letting the smaller Warner hide his face away and cry while rubbing his back and rocking gently. 

“I didn't mean to break it” Wakko muffled into his neck, he could feel the tears and snot soaking his fur but that was the least of his worries, catching Dots anxious form when he turned his head he noticed she was still standing apart from them and wringing Wakko's hat in her fists. she hovered close but still seemed unsure about coming closer. until he shot her a small smile and beckoned her over with a nod of his head. That was all it took to have her shooting over and climbing into her older brother's lap, whispering soft reassurances to Wakko and tucking herself under the arm Yakko wrapped around her back while he stood. Shifting both to more comfortably sit on either side of his hips

“I bet that was real scary huh?” Yakko asked them while shooting a glare to those still watching the moment, a surprisingly sharp look from the normally playful Warner. But that's what they got for gawking at his siblings like their pain was an especially interesting soap opera. 

“All right folks show’s over!” Slappy's voice bellowed from the back of the crowd in that way only she could do, pushing her way to the front of the gathered crowd with Dr. Scratchansniff and Hello Nurse following in the path she left behind, both medical professionals continued making their way to the Warner trio while Slappy started harassing everyone else away, Yakko made a mental note to give her something nice later, maybe some new bombs or a night babysitting Skippy. 

“Are zhe little onez ok?” Scratchansniff asked quietly, moving aside to let Hello Nurse inspect both the little Warners still in Yakko's arms. Yakko sent the man a silent smile and small nod, busy trying to sway with his baby siblings while also being still enough for Hello Nurse to work at the same time. 

evidently, he was good enough because it wasn't long untill Hello Nurse was backing away with a thumbs up and nod.  
“you should bring them by later for a second look just to be sure but both of them are fine. Wakkos going to have a nice bump but he's got a tough head, he'll be alright”

“Hear that Wak?” Yakko asked. nuzzling his brother's temple to get his attention “you got a hard head little bro” 

“The hardest” Dot joined in, resting her head on Yakko's other shoulder and pressing her forehead into his throat so she was still facing Wakko. 

Wakko just gave a small hum, his cries now only the occasional hiccup, and his breathing slowing into something deeper and sleep worthy.

noticing this Yakko gave a soft chuckle and bounced both siblings higher up his hips before swaying again, humming softly under his breath too.

Smiling he nodded once more to Hello Nurse and Dr. Scratchansniff. as well as a quietly grumbling Slappy as she made her way back to them. The crowd dispersed completely leaving the six of them alone

“They're tough kids, of course they're ok” she whispered confidently, coming to a stop and addressing Yakko.

“Director knows you aren't coming back today, take’em home, Kid”

Yakko's own heart had finally settled somewhat by now but hearing that was a real weight off his shoulders “Thanks Slappy, I owe ya”

“Bah” she scoffed, crossing her arms the gray squirrel smirked and smacked her tail into Scratchansniff face making him splutter “Don't worry about it, just go home” turning and hitting Scratchansniff with her tail again, making Yakko giggle quietly, she grabbed both human toons arms and started dragging them back to the other set “We, however, are still doing readings, I'm not paid enough for this” she grumbled as they left “Need a new agent” 

“Get home safe Yakko” Hello Nurse smiled, waving over her shoulder 

“And givzs us a call tomorrowz” Scratchansniff added hurriedly as he was dragged away.

Alone now with two very asleep and worn out siblings, Yakko let his ears droop and shoulders sag. If drawn toons could age he definitely would have looked all his 63 years of age after today. Holding his siblings a little tighter he turned and started making his way to the door, His tail dragging behind him. it was only a bump and a good scare this time but hearing Wakko's wails from the other side of the stage was probably the scariest things that had happened since they had escaped the water tower.

The last time he'd heard one of his siblings cry like that it had been pitch black and the sound of lock on the tower door sealing for the final time was still ringing in his ears. Both Warners cradled in his lap clinging to him and wailing their little hearts out. All three wondering only ‘why’.

To hear them cry like that again was like someone shot espresso straight into his heart. And then beat it with a hammer immediately after.

Pushing the lot door open with his back, Yakko shifted both siblings forward, tucking them deeper into his shoulders to keep the sun off their faces and out of their eyes. sunlight bathed all thee in warmth so sudden and different from the air-conditioned air of the recording studio it was violently jarring. 

Yakko had to stop in front of the door, recognizing the feeling of a panic attack climbing up the back of his throat. though he couldn't tell if the shaking in his arms was from that or if his siblings were just getting heavier. He hugged Wakko and Dot closer to his chest and ducked his head into the tops of their heads. Letting the familiar weight of them in his arms soothe his frazzled nerves.

Feeling the summer breeze ruffle his fur Yakko stood rooted to the spot, hot concrete warm against his paws, and tried to let it carry his anxieties away. 

Breath In 

Breath Out

Faintly he felt the soft rumbles of two content purrs through his chest and smiled down at Wakko and Dot, placing a soft kiss on the top of each head as he picked up an answering purr of his own.

Everything was fine. 

One last shaky breath out and Yakko let himself straighten up.

Today had shaken all three of them, and he was going to be talking to both siblings and whoever was in charge of set pieces about being more careful, but right now. Standing in the California sun, cradling the two most important things in his life. He let himself believe they'd be ok.


End file.
